


Bed and Breakfast

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little drabble I wrote for a fellow Tumblr user.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote for a fellow Tumblr user.

You didn’t have to be up early every morning during the week. It’s one of the perks of running a business from home. Rafael, your husband, had even told you it wasn’t necessary to be up when he got up. Sometimes you slept in, but since quality time with Rafael was sparse, you made a point to spend that time with him. 

Normally you would wake up before him and make breakfast and coffee, but sometimes he would get up with you. More often than not, that turned into a morning tumble in the sheets and Rafael running out the door with just enough time to spare to make a run to Starbucks and make it to arraignments or the SVU squad room.

When he would come home from work, five o’clock shadow would be in varying degrees of appearance. You mentioned to him from time to time how you liked the beard and he should keep it. He’d leave the beard for you for the weekend or the occasional day off from work, but it would never stay for long. He’d be clean shaven, which wasn’t bad either, but the beard was something different. 

Monday morning came as usual. You got up and started your day about twenty minutes before your husband. Today’s breakfast was a breakfast casserole. While it was in the oven, you sat on the couch and caught up on your show. You were so invested in your show, you almost didn’t hear the oven tell you the food was done. You paused your show and walked into the kitchen. You heard Rafael’s alarm go off and his groans as his hand searched for the source of the offending noise. 

You smiled to yourself. You loved that man so much. The two of you hadn’t gotten along when you first met. You both had abrasive personalities and a short fuse for unintelligent people trying to skirt around the law. 

It wasn’t until your cousin “forgot” that he was meeting you for lunch and you were in the squad room and Rafael was waiting for Olivia to be done yelling at some newbie uni. The way he tapped his Italian leather shoes and looked at his Breitling watch made you want to walk up to him and spit on his shoes and blow your nose in his pocket square. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours earlier that he had bitten your head off in front of your bosses. You made a mental note to remove all the batteries from Fin’s game controllers then next time you were at his place. Your phone went off, playing “30/90 Playout” from your newest musical obsession, “Tick, Tick, BOOM”. His face lit up as he searched for the source of the music. Long story short, you discovered a mutual love for theater and you found yourselves at “Wicked” a few weeks later. You moved in together six months later, and were married eighteen months after that. The rest is still being written.

You started the coffee pot and felt warm, familiar arms wrap around you. You turned your head to meet the lips of your husband and felt the prickly tickle of that beard you loved so much. You could still taste your sex on his lips and if you had the time, you would have jumped him right on the spot. He kissed your shoulder and nuzzled himself into your neck. 

“Buenos dias, mi corazon. Did you sleep well last night?” His voice sounded scratchy and gravely and still full of sleep. 

You pressed the ‘Start’ button on the Keurig and turned around to give him a proper hug and kiss. His eyes were still asleep. You brushed some gunk from the corner of his eye and kissed his eyelids.

“I’m thinking you did, sweet cheeks,” he said with a sleepy smile. He kissed you again and pulled you closer into his chest.

“Rafael, you need to get ready. You’ll be late if you keep dawdling,” you said trying to push him off you, “Breakfast will be cooled and ready to eat by the time you are ready.”

“Cariño,” he whined.

You kissed him again, “That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” You turned him around and gave his butt a little love tap to send him on his way. If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have given you a smart ass comeback, but he’s the one who wanted to go an extra round last night.

You fixed your husband a plate, a cup of coffee, and a travel mug to go. Your back was turned to him as you put the milk and creamer back in the refrigerator. When you turned around, you had quite the surprise.

“Rafael, did you forget to shave?” you asked, trying to hold back a smile.

“I just thought I would try something new. You seem to like it so much. Besides, it’s the least I could do after last night,” he said with that look in his eyes that sent a fire to your core.

“So if I agree to more sex, you’ll give me more of what I want?” you asked.

“Objection. Speculation,” he said between bites.

“Overruled. Answer the question, Counselor,” you responded as you dropped the strap of your tank top down your arm.

“Now you’re badgering the witness.”

“Counselor, do I need to hold you in contempt?”

“Baby, you can hold me however you want,” he said, getting up from the table. “I forgot I can shove my arraignments off on my interns, so I don’t have to be in court until ten. I’d like to see what happens when I’m in contempt of your court.” 

“If I can get another day with the beard, I’ll think about it.” You dropped the other strap of your tank down.

“Well it’s a good thing I serve at the pleasure of the court,” he said with a lustful look in his eye. His eyes were trained on your shoulders and he wasn’t breaking his gaze anytime soon.

You moved the dishes away from him and stradled him. “Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba, you are being held in contempt of court. My chambers. Now.”


End file.
